Juspion Episodes
The Giant Monsters' Planet (巨大怪獣の惑星, Kyodai Kaijū no Wakusei) #Super Electronic Star Sakura's Sadness (悲しみの超電子星サクラ, Kanashimi no Chōdenshisei Sakura) #Protect! The Dream of the Galaxy Boy (守れ! 銀河少年の夢, Mamore! Ginga Shōnen no Yume) #Taking Course For The 3rd Planet (第3惑星に進路を取れ, Daisan Wakusei ni Shinro o Tore) #Look! That is Father's Star (ほら! あれが父さん星だ, Hora! Are ga Tōsan Hoshi Da) #Child Beast and Children (子供獣と子供たち, Kodomojū to Kodomotachi) #Strengthened Iwagorilla's Great Counterattack (怪力イワゴリーラの大逆襲, Kairiki Iwagorīra no Dai Gyakushū) #Shining Smiles in the Meadow . Lotto and Sachi Run (草原に輝く笑顔・ロットとサチが駈ける, Sōgen ni Kagayaku Egao! Rotto to Sachi ga Kakeru) #The Tale of a Certain Tree (ある巨木のものがたり, Aru Kyoboku no Monogatari) #The Ancient Strange Fish Joined by the Female Spy (女スパイを連れた古代怪魚, Onna Supai o Tsureta Kodai Kaigyo) #Quack! Tsukuba's Giant Ducks Great March (グェッ! ツクバの巨大ガマ大行進, Gue! Tsukuba no Kyodai Gama Dai Kōshin) #Satan Gorth Fears the Mysterious Prophecy (神秘の大予言にサタンゴースがおびえる, Shinpi no Daiyogen ni Satan Gōsu ga Obieru) #The Evil Raging Four Celestial Kings from Outer Space (宇宙からの助っ人 大暴れ悪の四天王, Uchū kara no Suketto Ooabare Aku no Shitennō) #Tear the Japan's Archipelago! Hamanako Attack Operation (日本列島を断て! 浜名湖アタック作戦, Nihon Rettō o Tate! Hamanako Atakku Sakusen) #Dream? Illusion? The Golden Bird's Wings Flapping (夢か? 幻か? はばたく黄金の鳥, Yume ka? Maboroshi ka? Habataku Ougon no Tori) #Future of Humanity? Giant Beast Empire Panic (人類の未来か? 恐怖の巨獣帝国, Jinrui no Mirai ka? Kyōfu no Kyojū Teikoku) #The Galactic Tarzan Who Dashes into the Ocean of Love and Tears (愛と涙の海を疾走する銀河のターザン, Ai to Namida no Umi o Shissō Suru Ginga no Tāzan) #Red-Eyed Machine Fighter Zanba (赤目のマシンファイター・ザンバ, Akame no Mashin Faitā ・Zanba) #The Cursed Seabed People Smile! S.O.S. Dolphin's Sea (呪いの海底人が笑う イルカの海SOS, Noroi no Kaiteijin ga Warau Iruka no Umi Esu ō Esu) #Daughter! Son! Leave It to the Last Chance (娘よ! 息子よ! ラスト・チャンスに賭けろ!, Musume yo! Musuko yo! Rasuto Chansu ni Kakero!) #Hot-Air Balloon Boy Cast Away! Brave Speed 160 km/h (熱気球少年が投げる 時速160kmの勇気, Netsukikyū Shōnen ga Nageru Jisoku Hyakurokujukiro no Yūki) #The Spell of Female Stranger Who Returned the Girl to the Demon (少女を悪魔にかえる怪女チキタの大妖術, Shōjo o Akuma ni Kaeru Kaijo Chikita no Daiyōjutsu) #Giant Beast Sho from the World Ruled by the Magic Hand (魔の手があやつる世界の巨獣ショー, Ma no Te ga Ayatsuru Sekai no Kyojū Shō) #Careful! ¥100,000,000 Salary Offer (ご用心! 月給1億円さしあげます, Goyōjin! Gekkyū Ichiokuen Sashiagemasu) #Help the Vanishing Tokyo! Evil Bullet Good Bullet Death Match (救え東京消失! 悪だま善だまデスマッチ, Sukue Tōkyō Shoshitsu! Akudama Zendama Desumacchi) #Roaring Soil! Daileon's Angry Great Counterattack (とどろく大地! ダイレオン怒りの大逆襲, Todoroku Daichi! Daireon Ikari no Dai Gyakushū) #Run Swiftly Through the Singing Dancing Road of Youth (歌って踊って青春ロードを突っ走れ!, Utatte Odotte Seishun Rōdo o Tsuppashire!) #The Electronic Monster's Lethal Data (電子頭脳獣の必殺データー, Denshi Zunōjū no Hissatsu Dētā) #Mad Galant Dies! However Gilza... (マッドギャラン死す! しかしギルザが…, Maddogyaran Shisu! Shikashi Giruza ga...) #Red Balloon, Blue Balloon ・Balloon Panic (赤い風船・青い風船・バルーンパニック, Akai Fūsen・Aoi Fūsen・Barūn Panikku) #Teacher and Children Scream at Live Broadcast Panic (先生と子供たちが泣き叫ぶ恐怖の生中継, Sensei to Kodomo-tachi ga Nakisakebu Kyōfu no Nama Chūkei) #The Robot Maid's Midnight Albite (お手伝いロボットの真夜中のアルバイト, Otetsudai Robotto no Mayonaka no Arubaito) #The Bully's Dancing Magic Great Battle (いじめっ子も踊りだす魔法大合戦, Ijimekko mo Odoridasu Mahō Dai Gassen) #Love of Father and Child that Breaks the Impregnable Fortress (鉄壁の要塞を砕く父と子の愛, Teppeki no Yōsai o Kudaku Chichi to Ko no Ai) #Bible Found! Now a Fearful Fact... (発見された聖書(バイブル) 今恐るべき事実が…, Hakken Sareta Baiburu Ima Osorubeki Jijitsu ga...) #The Shining of a New Life that Calls For A Miracle (奇蹟を呼ぶ新しい生命の輝き, Kiseki o Yobu Atarashii Inochi no Kagayaki) #Full Course Panic! How About an Infernal Cousine? (恐怖のフルコース地獄料理はいかが?, Kyōfu no Furu Kōsu Jigoku Ryōri wa Ikaga?) #Older Sister is Strange! Planned Miracle (姉ちゃんが変だ! 仕組まれた奇蹟, Nē-chan ga Hen Da! Shikumareta Kiseki) #Miyo's Kiss is 1 Million Horsepower (ミヨちゃんのキッスは百万馬力, Miyo-chan no Kissu wa Hyakuman Bariki) #Rich Man Tactic・Mystery of the Diamond Meteor (リッチマン作戦・ダイヤ流星群の謎, Ricchi Man Sakusen・Daiya Ryūseigun no Nazo) #Time to Duel・You Scream Deadly Gunman's Justice (決闘の時・君が呼ぶ必殺ガンマンの正義, Kettō no Toki ・Kimi ga Yobu Hissatsu Ganman no Seigi) #Friends that Came from the Stars・The Tale of Pippi and Hiroshi (星から来た友だち・ピッピと浩の物語, Hoshi kara Kita Tomodachi ・Pippi to Hiroshi no Monogatari) #Alice Saw Satan Gorth's Wonderland (アリスが見た不思議の国のサタンゴース, Arisu ga Mita Fushigi no Kuni no Satan Gōsu) #You Survived? Appeared Ancient Haunt (君は生き残れるか? 出現した太古の魔境, Kimi wa Ikinokoreru ka? Shutsugen-shita Taiko no Makyo) #I Am Satan Gorth's Son (おれはサタンゴースの息子だ, Ore wa Satan Gōsu no Musuko Da) #People from All Galaxies Hold Hands (手をつなぐ全銀河の人類たち, Te o Tsunagu Zenginga no Jinrui-tachi)